dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Future
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: The Unified Babe Resistance has brought Duke into the future to help them take back control of the planet. MISSION OBJECTIVES: '' #Clear the way to the generator #Restore power to the base #Make your way to the surface ''Possible secrets: 3 Cheat/s unlocked: Big head Duke (find all secrets); Play outtake cinematics (find Quest item) Walkthrough Completing O1 Watch the cutscene or press X to get rid of it. When you finally gain control of Duke, go forward and kill 1x RatCorps. Destroy 5 crates in first hallway for Handgun ammo, Laser blaster and Pipe bomb. Continue on to the right and destroy rest of the crates and fire barrels (don't stand too close to barrels when these explode). You'll find Combat shotgun ammo. Door marked 'High voltage testing' is currently locked. You may have to get rid of 1x RoachCorps when approaching that door. Then head for the only open elevator to the left of big EDF sign. Grab onto ladder or onto elevator rope. Climb all the way down. Go thru another open elevator door and kill 1x RatCorps. You'll hear cry for help. Quickly continue down the corridor to the pool room. Collect Sniper rifle, retreat a few steps (otherwise an enemy on lower level will keep shooting you), equip Sniper rifle and quickly shoot 1x GorillaCorps to the right of your position (aim for GorillaCorps' head, but don't shoot the Babe!). Then snipe 1x RatCorps remaining in this room. Grab onto the railing and work your way to where GorillaCorps was. Press the switch and O1 is complete! You can drop down on lower floor and collect Duke's Biography item hidden behind a strange vehicle found in this room. SECRET 1A: Near the ceiling you will see a portion of wall with a crack. Shoot it out. Monkeyclimb over to the new hole. Secret area contains RPG. Completing O2 Grab onto railing again and work your way to other side of the room. Drop down (Re-entry point!) and kill 1x RatCorps in the corridor. Jump down in the water pool and collect Combat shotgun ammo. Climb back up using the nearby ladder. Continue further. When you come to generator room, 2x RatCorps will appear from your right. Kill them. There's Ego boost item where those two rats appeared. Destroy small crate for Combat shotgun ammo. Push the power switch. O2 complete! You now have access to 'High voltage testing' area. Completing O3 Notice the blood on the fence. That's a clue. Climb the fence past a dead Babe. Jump into another elevator shaft and drop down. Destroy the crate down there... SECRET 1B: Past destroyed crate is a secret room containing Quest item. Jump on the only ladder you can reach and climb up. Cutscene. You'll appear near the beginning of this mission. Kill 1x RatCorps. Go forward and right. Kill 1x PigCorps and 1x GorillaCorps in electricity room. PigCorps drops Armor item, and GorillaCorps drops Laser blaster ammo. Watch for electricity shots. In the hole in middle of this room you will find Mini laser gatling ammo and spankin' new Laser blaster. SECRET 1C: Destroy the grating in this room on one of the walls and enter secret room containing Duke's biography item. Get to other side of the room and bust open the door. Kill remaining RoachCorps you will come across in this room (there's 3 of them in total; you may have already killed one before, which means two remain to be dealth with). Collect Combat shotgun ammo to your right. Bust open another door and kill 1x RatCorps and 1x PigCorps in 'Laser testing' room. There's a huge laser here. Press the switch (to the right is Combat shotgun ammo) behind it to activate it, but nothing will happen... yet. It seems we have to move something. Go to where a large metal panel is (kill 1x PigCorps who has appeared back in electricity room). Stand next to the cart holding metal plate and push/pull it once. Now activate the laser again. Another door destroyed... and 1x PigCorps killed. Enter next room. Push/pull small cart next to entrance once, climb onto it and destroy grating above you. Jump onto the ladder. O3 complete! At the end of the mission some statistics will appear, among with info on any unlocked cheats. Press X to continue or Square to save your current progress. Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes